Talk:Crystal Wave
Research question -- magic resistance What does "magic resistance" in the skill desc refer to? — Stabber (talk) 12:00, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :Without having done extensive research, I believe this largely refers to things like Shielding Hands. I have a sneaking suspicion that the magic resistance is really extraneous text (or missing from many other skills, depending how you want to look at it). For instance, I wonder what Crystal Wave breaks through that Obsidian Flame doesn't. --JoDiamonds 12:39, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::My suspicion is that it is junk left over from older builds (in the sense of software version) of the game where "magic resistance" actually had a specific meaning. I am fairly certain Shielding Hands works against Crystal Wave, though it should be tested. — Stabber (talk) 13:14, 18 April 2006 (CDT) As of May 7, 2006 (probably earlier) it no longer says it ignores armor or magic resistance. In all likelyhood it was just weird wording, or maybe they actually changed the effect of the spell. --JoDiamonds 04:57, 7 May 2006 (CDT) May 10, 2006 tested and the spell seems to still ignore armor despite the description change. :Despite the description change, it is still untyped damage, thus one point for the "damage type" theory (the actuator theory would've deduced this skill to respect armor). -PanSola 20:40, 15 May 2006 (CDT) ::Well, I'd have to say this is mostly one point for the "ANet screwed something up" theory, since Teinai's Crystals still states that it ignores armor but this doesn't. --JoDiamonds 07:40, 23 May 2006 (CDT) :By magic resistance it means ward against elements and ward against harm if someone was using a combo like greater conflag with crystal wave. Also skills like elemental resistance from mesmer are ignored. If shielding hands protects you from it than Life Sheath should protect you as well. --zero7511. ::How would you use Greater Conflagration with Crystal Wave? Unless the untyped damage from Crystal Wave is in fact physical. --Wil 14:02, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::Also, Crystal Wave goes through wards and elemental resistance because those skills add armor and crystal wave does untyped damage which is armor ignoring. --Wil 15:21, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :::first, untyped damage is not armor ignoring, but damage type is largly irrelivant with armor ignoring skills. the mantras could tell you if this is elemental damage, and what element. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:29, 26 July 2006 (CDT) ::::Ah, thanks for the correction. I'm not sure where I picked up that bit of misinformation. I tested teinai's/crystal wave against all the elemental mantras. None of them triggered. Also, it still stands that the reason wards don't work against it is because it is armor ignoring. Even if that isn't because it is untyped. --Wil 16:11, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :what do "but are cured of any negative Conditions." mean?? ::Curing something of negative conditions is to say physical conditions - anything negative that isn't a hex. Examples are bleeding, deep wound, everything. Basically like restore condition for an enemy. :::Which screams out the words 'fragility conditioning team'. 80.193.19.209 14:24, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Research... Why is this still in the Research Needed category if it's been tested already? Moreover, why is this in the category but not Obsidian Flame? Entropy 19:30, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I think we can remove the research thingy Silver Sunlight 14:27, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Fragility + Crystal Wave I smell a revert war brewing. I think the currrent frag+crystal wave comment is unnecessary because anything that removes conditions will trigger fragility. On top of that, most frag builds utilize very short duration conditions, AND don't need to go point blank to trigger it. --8765 13:05, 9 June 2007 (CDT) Skill Description This spell reports us on "negative" conditions and hides that it is armor ignoring. the description is abysmal^^ -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 13:40, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Removing Note I am removing the note about not mentioning it ignoring armor since the reason it does ignore armor is because it doesn't state that it does, if you understand my meaning. Zulu Inuoe 05:10, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Erm Is it just me or was this nerfed sometime back becasue it's doesn't ignore armor anymore, I am not 100% sure but I notice it's doesn't do the full damage on the mobs. Really unfair. :It still ignores armor. Perhaps there was a protection monk? --Shadowcrest 23:02, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Concise Wow, that's pathetic --Gimmethegepgun 22:46, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Damage Cure order? Does it remove conditions first and then deal damage or the other way round? Might be important when you use CW as a finisher on a deepwounded foe... -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 18:55, 16 February 2009 (UTC)